User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/MCSM The Prequel Chapter 12: The Final Battle.
They watched as "Ender" started to swallow Jesse, his screams could be heard, he was eating Jesse like a snake. Order ran over to grab Jesse's legs to pull him out, but "Ender"'s centipede tentacle hissed at her, it seemed to have intelligence of its own. "Ugh, he looks so disgusting... I think I'm gonna vomit..." Wolf moaned. "Guys, get up in the vent, I'll distract him." Anton told them. "Alright." Peace responded, Maddox then flicked a lever that opened the iron trap door, leading to the vent. Charles dragged a wooden chair/wooden step and placed it below the opening, he climbed into the vent without even looking twice. "Come on guys! I'll help you up!" He yelled to the others. YouTube grabbed Charles's arm, and he pulled her into the shaft. Order noticed a flash drive with a small chain laying on the floor, it was silver in colour. "Plug this into the command block if need be, it contains a virus that will shut down, and undo everything the block does." A white tag on its side read. Order immediately grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket. Almost everyone was in the vent, except for Anton, who was trying to distract "Ender" and Order. "MOVE!" Anton then shouted as he JUMPED into the vent. "Order! Take my hand! I'll pull you up!" Winslow said. She looked to the side, "Ender" was seemingly choking on Jesse, the centipede immediately wrapped itself around Jesse's legs, to pull him out. She grabbed Winslow's hand and they disappeared into the vent, but then Order got stuck, her pocket had snagged onto the side of the entrance, and her legs were still hanging down, and the flash drive was falling out of her pocket! "HELP!" She yelled. "Ender" then turned its head, and saw the flash drive hanging out of her pocket, he then regurgitated Jesse, who was now in a cocoon made out of green slime... And ran towards the vent. Jesse M grabbed her and pulled her up into the vent just before Ender could bite her. The vent was very small and cramped, they would have to crawl in a single file line, and if they got stuck, there would be no getting out, since the interior was made of reinforced iron. "Guys, I got something that can destroy the command block!" Order told them. "Really?" Wolf asked. "Yes, that's what it says anyway." She responded. "Then don't lose it, Order, our lives could depend on it!" Ocelot told her. They continued crawling through the dark vent, there was no light at all. Then they heard a loud squealing/shriek, and scratching noises from far behind them. "YoU hAvE tHe ViRuS!" They heard a voice say, it was "Ender", his voice had changed a LOT, but it was still recognizable. Then they heard what sounded to be him pulling himself into the vent. "He's far away, there's no way he can catch up to us..." Maddox said. Then they heard him move, he was coming towards them, and he was moving fast. "RUN! Er... I mean, CRAWL!" Sebastian shouted. They crawled through the vent as fast as they could, but he was gaining on them. "Look! An exit!" Sebastian called to them from the front. They were approaching a light, and found an opening, they jumped out and landed in a hallway, there was only one way to go, to the right, the left was blocked off by that strange fleshy substance... They all had safely gotten out from the vent, and ran as fast as they could from "Ender" their once good friend now turned into a murderous monster. "Guys look!" Charles shouted as he pointed to a cobblestone wall that was being closed to block off a hall. "Get in! Before the wall closes!" Order yelled. Fortunately, everybody got in, including Ocelot, who was almost crushed by the wall as it closed. "Finally, we got away from that beast." Sebastian sighed, everyone was out of breath, they were relieved that the creature was away from them. Meanwhile on the other side of the wall, "Ender" was scratching and clawing at the wall, then it looked at the cracks in the cobblestone, and got to work... Everyone on the other side was resting, then some clear... Thick liquid that looked like the same stuff that the creatures were made of, and it was coming out fast. YouTube went to touch it, but Maddox pulled her back. "You have got to be kidding me... Of all these weird creatures with special abilities... We now find one, that can freaking LIQUIFY ITSELF???" Wolf yelled, spit flying from his mouth. They were trapped, however there was a lever... On the ceiling. As the floor continued to be flooded by the liquid, Winslow got on Jesse M's back and flipped the switch, a cobblestone door powered by pistons and redstone behind them started to open. Then "Ender" has fully gotten through the cracks, and he was reforming, and within 5 seconds, he had fully reformed into the now hideous creature he was, his mouth dripping and his Centipede tentacle foaming at the mouth. "GiVe... Me... THE VIRUS!" It said. "GUYS RUN! I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO, SAVE YOURSELVES." YouTube girl shouted. "YouTube... No!" Order cried. "Don't do it! We can all escape together!" Peace cried. "JUST GO!" She shouted. The others ran into the dark, slimy hallway that had opened, then disappeared into the darkness, leaving YouTube with "Ender". She gulped. "Ender"'s 3 jaws then formed a disgusting smile, his centipede tentacle hungrily eyed her. Then "Ender" grabbed her and lifted her up, his centipede tentacle then wrapped around her like a python, and started squeezing, "Ender"'s mouth then opened wide, his tounge wiggling in his mouth as the Centipede lowered her into his gaping maw, the Centipede was squeezing her so tightly, and everytime she breathed, it squeezed harder. She had never been more afraid in her life. Meanwhile, the remaining group members ran down the hall, it was covered with the weird substance. "No! Please! HAVE MERCY!" They heard YouTube yell from a far distance away, then they heard a deafening snap. As they ran down the hall, as they ran the hall the substance started to flood the hall, it was sticky, slippery, and smelled weird. Then they approached the end of the hallway, they came to what appeared to be a mix between a large sewer and a basement, as they escaped the hall the entrance was sealed by the substance. The place was flooded, absolutely flooded, the only light that illuminated the place was a few redstone lamps. "I guess this place is the only way out, who do we have left?" Jesse M asked. Sebastian and Maddox counted who was left. "Me, Maddox, you, Order, The Lever, Peace, Ocelot, Wolf, Winslow, Charles, and Anton." Sebastian replied. They walked through the disgusting water, trying to find an exit of some sort, then they saw a light down a hall that came from the left side of the wall, and a growling noise. "Get behind those crates!" Anton whispered to everyone, they ducked down behind a bunch of crates scattered around the corridor. Then a creature came out of the left hall, it was a human, he had no legs or waist, a wolf head protruded from his chest, it had no hair, and from its shoulders, protruded a pair of arms that grabbed the ceiling, it also had a large eye in its mouth, that was producing light like a flashlight. The creature turned its head twice, and to their relief, went straight down the main corridor, and disappeared into the darkness. "Ugh, what has been going on in this basement?" Peace asked. "Something I don't want to find out." Ocelot replied. "We need to go now guys, I don't wanna think about what could be looking for us right now..." Sebastian said. Everyone got up and continued walking, making sure to not go the way the strange creature went. The weird substance leaked from cracks in the tunnel, it dripped and fell into the water. Then they heard talking, it sounded like a big group talking all at once. They peaked from the hall, and saw a large square area, and in it was at least 20 of the creatures, including the Becky and Georgia fusion. "AlMoSt AlL oF tHe PeOpLe In ThE cAsTlE hAvE bEeN aSsImIlAtEd, NeXt I wAnT To AtTaCk ThE vIlLaGe!" A familiar voice said, it was the command beast, it had a large appendage that had a mouth hanging from the ceiling. "Who could possibly be left though?" The Becky and Georgia fusion asked. "ALL OF YOU" The Command Beast shouted. And with that, the beast grabbed all the fusions and creatures in its large mouth, and swallowed them. Then "Ender" came from the water underneath the beast, on its back were 2 cocoons, containing Jesse and YouTube. "NOW FOR YOU!" The Beast said, it sucked up "Ender" and the cocoons. "YeS, yEs! I nOw HaVe AlL tHe BoDy MaSs I nEeD tO tRaNsFoRm InTo My FiNaL fOrM!" It shouted. Then the ceiling started to crack. They were right underneath the beast, and would be crushed by it if they didn't get out of the way. "RUN!" Order yelled. "I hEaRd ThAt!" The Beast yelled, then they were all grabbed a giant tentacle that burst through the ceiling, it pulled them up into the throne room, which was the area they were under. "PUT US DOWN!" Jesse M yelled. "GIVE US BACK OUR FRIENDS!" Wolf shouted. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" Winslow asked. "WeLl, I rEaLlY dOn'T nEeD yOu, SiNcE I hAvE aLl I nEeD!" The beast yelled, it threw them onto the stone floor. They looked at the beast, it was giant and bulbous, it had so many arms, and body parts from who was assimilated stuck out of its body, its head was a fusion of the old builders but the faces were undistinguishable. It had several tendrils that protruded from its body. Then the beast started to change, it's mouth opened WIDE, and from it grew 3 large eyes, it started to grow legs, then it's stomach opened, and out from it came A Tyrannosaurus creature, it had no lower body, it had no eyes or hands either, and it made high pitched screams rather than roars. "Let's take this beast down." Sebastian said. They looked around for things to fight with, there was a lot of TNT scattered around the place, it was limited, but it would have to do. Then the beast lifted its head up, and revealed the command block. "Guys! Try to take the beast down, then I'll shoot the virus into the command block!" Order said. Everyone nodded and got to work, they started throwing TNT at the Beast, it didn't effect it much, but it started to make the floor crack, it would be their chance to make the beast fall over and give Order a chance to destroy the creature. Wolf then threw the final block of TNT, but it didn't destroy the floor. "Now what are we going to do?" The Lever asked, panicking as usual. Then the beast grew 4 large legs, and stabbed them into the floor, which started to cave in. "Get into the hallway!" Maddox yelled. As soon as they all got into the hall, the floor was destroyed, and the beast fell into the hole, it lost 2 of its legs and snapped one of them when it fell, the command block was now showing. "Order shoot it!" Sebastian told her, handing her a bow and arrow. She tied the flash drive to the arrow, and shot it, it hit the command block, the beast then started to cry in pain, and it looked like it was going to explode. "HIT THE DECK!" Wolf shouted. Then the beast exploded, it didn't explode any of the castle, just the beast. They waited for a full 6 minutes before they got up. "Should we see if anything changed?" Winslow asked. "That would probably be our best bet, maybe everything the block did was undone." Peace answered. They jumped back into the sewer, and saw The Old Builders, many of the people who were assimilated, and their friends! They ran over to them, they were so happy to see them! "What happened?" Becky asked. "I can't remember what just happened." Georgia groaned. "My head hurts!" Ender moaned. "I hope I NEVER get swallowed again!" YouTube yelled. Jesse just fainted. Then Harper walked over to them, "Here's the book, this will tell you how to get home." Harper told them, "There's a portal to the portal network at the end of the sewer." "HARPER!!!!!!!!!!!" Hadrian yelled. "BAWK Harper!!!!!" Polly squaked. "Let's get out of here." Becky said. Sebastian, Maddox and Anton didn't walk with them. "Aren't you guys coming?" Winslow asked. "No, we've been here for years! We have nobody to go back to, you guys deserve to go home." Sebastian replied. "Alright, I hope you guys have a good life." Charles said. They followed a trail that The Atlas produced, and it led to a portal that lead to a hallway, they continued to follow it, and it led to a portal formed with wood, they decided to leave the atlas though. As soon as they entered the portal, their memories came flooding back to them, they had all known each other before they were kidnapped! And they were all good friends in this world as well. They were so happy to be back, they ran to their home town happily. Meanwhile... In a house in their home town... "What should we name him?" A woman asked. "How about... Jesse, I like that name." A man responded. The End. Finally! I finished it! I hope you all enjoyed it! Category:Blog posts